Strawberries
by Kalieapap
Summary: Percy steals some of Dionysus strawberries, but doesn't know he's already been caught. M/M. Percy/Dionysus
1. Chapter 1

Percy/Dionysus

Percy to steals some of Dionysus's strawberries.

Percy sprinted to the field of lush red strawberries with his reed basket, filled it to the brim and then sprinted back to his cabin.

When he arrived back at his cabin, Percy divided the strawberries he'd stolen into two halves. As he ate the first half now, with a look of pure bliss and enjoyment on his face, he was unaware that someone was watching him from the comforts of there own room in the main house.

Dionysus had taken to watching this display some weeks ago, when he had first sensed the presence of someone in his fields.

Ta first he had found it quite comical. The way the lad would 'stalk' between the cabins to make a mad dash for the fields and back again. But what surprised the god of wine was not at how much the boy liked strawberries, but at how tender and kind he was with the plants themselves. The sight of it warmed his heart with a tenderness he had not felt before. Even with his wife, he could only describe what he had with her as a mild affection or small crush, but with this boy…

"Percy? Are you awake?" hearing the voice of the Satyr Grover Underwood startled Dionysus out of his thoughts, as this was a new development and had not happened on previous nights.

Percy was also startled by the unexpected noise. Walking over to the door (as he had been sitting on his bed eating at the time), opened it to admit one his best friends "Yea I'm awake, what's up?" it wasn't everyday that Grover showed up in the middle of the night. Grover drew a deep breath

"I know you've been stealing strawberries from Dionysus's fields" Grover stated simply, Percy paled "Please Grover. From your lips to the gods ears for Hades sake!" Percy whispered harshly as he started to look a bit panicked, shifting nervously.

"Anyway man, just come in and we'll talk" with that, Percy moved out of the doorway, allowing Grover entrance to his cabin, shutting the door behind them.

Once he was inside, Percy offered Grover a strawberry. Grover took one, nibbling at it as if it would explode. Grover cleared his throat "so why have _you_ been taking them? Why not get someone from the Hermes cabin to steal it for you?" Grover inquired. Everyone knew the Hermes cabin could steal _almost_ anything, while the Stoll brothers could just steal _anything _(especially after they proved it by stealing the statue of liberty. Needless to say, Athena made them take it back.)

"I tries that, but when Mr. D caught them and gave them dish duty and mucking out the stables for a month. They haven't tried since...but they did offer to steal some from one of the stores they go to, but it just didn't taste the same." Percy sighed, looking worn out and dejected.

Just as Dionysus or 'Mr. D' was remembering the incidents with the Hermes cabin and the Stool brothers, wiry grin gracing his face. He'd never heard Athena screech so loud or seen Hermes that proud since he got away with stealing sissy boy Apollo's cows.

Grover thought this over "still, if even Hermes cabins infamous Stoll's got caught, why didn't _you_! I mean, their dad is the God of thieves and all." It was a valid point after all.

Percy looked thoughtful "Maybe Mr. D lets me?" he stated wirily "when they stole them, they also trashed the plants themselves" Percy pouted "when they were leaving they ended up trampling them even more as well." The last part he finished in an even cuter pout. Grover didn't know why Percy was worried about the plants so much, he was of the son of a Sea God, not some god of the earth or, or plants! Dionysus was thinking the same thing, though they both didn't know it at the time.

"That's true but…do you really think Mr. D could be so…well nice?" asked Grover, as the concept of a nice Dionysus was completely foreign to him, and apparently, Dionysus too.

Percy started shifting again "Well…it _could _happen, he's not _all_ bad." Percy hoped he was right anyway, while the others just stared at him. Shocked.

"Percy…I think you need your head examined." Dionysus agreed completely. "Anyway, just promise me you'll be careful? Don't do anything too stupid, ok?" pleaded Grover

"Ok, I promise. Nothing too dumb" Percy promised, Grover knew that was the best he could get…at lest for tonight.

"Ok, night, see you tomorrow" said Grover as he left, closing the door behind him, Dionysus decided it was time for him to got to bed as well. He'd check on the boy in the morning.

~End Chap 1~

**A/N: got bored, thought this couple could make a good sex scene.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Shower**

Waking up early the next morning, Dionysus was shocked to find that the sun had not yet risen (Apollo must have overslept _again_). He was about to go back to sleep when he noticed that Percy Jackson was already getting up.

Deciding that this could be more interesting then going back to the realms of sleep, he decided to get into a more relaxed position and just watch the boy for a little while. He watched him as he made his bed (sloppily), collected his things, like a towel and fresh clothes (weird), and washed his face. Dionysus watched as Percy left his cabin, moving over to the building where the shower stalls were kept (oh, so that's why), Dionysus started to wonder why he was heading there (it wasn't the Poseidon cabins turn yet, and it was in the _morning_).

Entering one of the larger stalls, Percy started to place his belongings on a shelf that could be found to the side of the stall door. It wasn't very big, just something you could put your cloths and towels in while you washed.

But things only started to get even more interesting when Percy started to 'strip'. First as he revealed from beneath a light blue top a gorgeous, sun tanned chest with a large collection of wiry muscles only a dancer or swimmer could have, next to come off were his boxers, to reveal basically much the same thing, only with (what Dionysus saw as) a little extra sweetener.

A cute, young, yet well sized cock.

After running the shower for a little while, till it was nice and hot, Percy hopped in, letting the water rundown tanned skin and lean thighs, to fall slowly to his feet, but when a low moan erupted from the young man, Dionysus eyes snapped up to find Percy pleasuring himself quite happily, unaware that anyone (or god) was watching.

As Dionysus watched, the water started to rise, swirling across the young mans body like serpents circle their pray, creating friction as they passed across his pert nibbles, which have now turned a dark rosy pink, a few shades darker then his much softer rosy cheeks….

Dionysus decided he couldn't just sit back and watch things unfold! He needed to help.

But just as he was about too, he heard a moan so sweet it made him want to cry. Percy had come.

As he watched, the boy dried himself off and got dressed. He was now wearing a green and blue shirt with a pair of short jeans. As Percy made his was to his cabin, Dionysus made a vow '_the next time something like this happens, I _**have**_ to 'help' the boy…maybe even make him scream for me.. _' with that happy thought, Dionysus decided he might as well get up and have a shower. To take care of his own '_problem_' while he was at it.

~End Chap 2~

**A/N: sorry for the wait. Was going to make it longer but decided I should tease you guys a little before the good stuff ** ** . R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Pollux…**

As Percy walked from his lonely yet beautiful (to him) cabin to the main training arena, he felt eyes on him. It had been going on for a couple of weeks now. At first he just thought he was imagining things, just the results of fighting a war and an over active ADHD brain.

But recently he had started to doubt it, he'd never really had this sensation before…unless someone or _thing _really was watching him.

Picking up his pace, the young demi-god rushed to the arena in time to see Pollux, son of Dionysus, wrapping Clarisse up in a wine vine cocoon that started to just bloom bright purple grapes on the ends of each stem.

"What is the meaning of this children? Explain your selves at once!" exclaimed Chiron worriedly as he came galloping toward Pollex and his bright green Clarisse 'cocoon'.

"She said 'vine boys can't fight' so I showed her what would happen if our parents fought" unbeknownst to Chiron, Clarisse had been bulling Pollex for about three days now. Talk about a short temper. Seems like Pollex finally snapped...at lest he has a lot more patience than his dad…

"It is still considered inappropriate behavior. Now please release her at once" Chiron pleaded, only to have his pleas fall on deaf (or overly stubborn) ears.

""

the arguing (if you could call it that) went on for several minutes. In the end, Clarisse had to be cut free by other campers as Pollux stormed off. Refusing to help. Ever since Castor died, Pollux was moody and pulling away from _everyone_…well, except his dad. Percy hadn't really spent much time with him outside of the war and classes… _to tell the truth, we don't really know each other that well_…Percy didn't know why but he decided to follow after him.

**~?~**

When Percy finally caught up to Pollux, it was to find him standing on the banks of a creek, looking thougherly depressed. He wanted to go to him, but was worried he'd be cocooned too for his trouble

"What do you want?" Percy opened his mouth "no, no never mind, just go away.". _well…he has his fathers way with words._ Thought Percy sarcastically, but when they lapsed into silence once again, Percy realized he'd have to keep him talking…but decided that maybe he just needs the presence of another mortal

"I don't want anything." He finally stated. Going to sit beside the disgruntled teen. They sat (or stood, in Pollux's case) in more silence for a while, till finally, Pollux decided to brake it. Curiosity had won.

"why aren't you saying anything?' Pollux turned to look at the young son of Poseidon sitting next to him. Wondering what he was up to. 'Everyone else try's to talk to me about Castor and the war. Why aren't you? What makes you so different?" Castor had been his twin brother, who died during the Battle of the Labyrinth. As he was speaking, Pollus's eyes had started to actually _see_ the 'savior' of Olympus, as he sat, staring off into the distance

"…."

"Well? Out with it!" Pollus yelled. He had started to get impatient with Percy's continued silence

"What can I say? It's not like I can just say a magic word and make all the pain go away!" Percy huffed, infinitely annoyed with Pollux for being an ass when all he was doing was sitting quietly, doing nothing, minding his own business. After a while more, Pollux sat, silent, as they both stared at nothing. Seemingly to just enjoy each others company. It wouldn't be the last.

~End Chap 3~

**A/N: Been a while sorry. Having a hard time getting interested in my stories lately. Have a fun idea for the next chap, so it should be up faster then this one was ** ** hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Visiting The Dream Man**

In the weeks that followed, Percy and Pollux began to seek each other out; they slowly started partnering in their training and other activities like canoeing and archery, even sometimes sitting at each other's table. The more time they spent together the closer they grew. This closeness did not go unnoticed by their fellow half-bloods, Immortals, Nymphs, or a certain God of Wine.

On this particular night, they were dinning at the Dionysus table. Talking about an incident that had happened that afternoon with the Stoll brothers; they had _accidentally _set Chiron's tail on fire when everyone was practicing shooting flaming arrows in archery. Dionysus was listening in as he ate, as he had done so for the past three nights. So he just _happened _to overhear when his son asked Percy if he'd like to sleep over in his cabin tonight.

"Hey Percy, you want to sleep over in my cabin tonight? I doubt my dad would mind much." Asked Pollux cautiously around a mouth full of his favorite honey chicken; they were having Chinese tonight. The night before they had had Percy's favorite; Indian curry, he'd fallen in love with it after the first night of the new dinner system; each night they ate a different country.

"Sure. What do you wanna do before lights out though? It's still a few hours away…" Percy replied curiously; his current favorite Chinese dish (beef an' black bean) part way to his slightly parted mouth.

Thinking about Percy's question for a moment, a curious smirk adorned Pollux face that made Percy nervous before he replied with "we could watch movies or something like…pranking the other campers…"

"What type of prank?"

"Nothing extreme. Nothing like Hermes cabins last one" Chiron's tail still hadn't grown back yet.

Thinking about Pollux's invitation while he finished off a portion of his meal, Percy finally relented "Kay, I'll meet you at your cabin an hour after dinner."

"Why an hour?"

"I got to get my things for tonight and tomorrow but it'll take a while because of how trashed I left it this morning"

They plotted for a little while longer but decide they could count the pranking in with a game of 'truth or dare'. They quietly finished their dinner in case one other the other campers overheard they were going to be pranked tonight.

**Earlier that day…**

Before heading to his game with Chiron Lord Dionysus decided to pay a visit to an old friend by the name of Morpheus God of Dreams. He had a plan on how to get the boy into his bed; even if it meant _accidentally _stealing him from his son. Quickly striding along one of the streets designated to the minor Gods and Goddesses Dionysus approached his destination; a palace made of dark blue marble floating among different types of clouds. Knocking he waited for Morpheus to answer the door. Though Morpheus wasn't known for being the quickest to answer anything…interrupting his musings Morpheus answered the door

"Good evening Lord Dionysus, to what do I owe this pleasure"

"Morpheus. I require a favour from you concerning the young Son of Poseidon, the demi-god Percy Jackson" Dionysus demanded. Not many of the other Gods trusted Morpheus many more due to the role he played in the last war with the Titans. But his domain was needed for his plan to succeed and they had worked successfully together before...

"What sought of favour milord? Do you need me to send him Night-terrors?" mourned Morpheus, having been up for little over five minutes and already one of his higher ups wanted something

Thinking about what he had planned Dionysus shook his head "no night-terrors this time, I want you to give the boy an entirely different type of dream…I want dreams of the erotic kind"

Shock coloured every line of the old Gods face "Erotica milord? Why? From what I've heard you hate the boy simply for his blood and for the way he looks!" exclaimed the shocked Dream God; of everything he expected he had certainly not expected this from the Wine God; this God normally just wanted him to lay the ground work for when he decided to drive his enemies to the brink of insanity.

"Yes I want his dreams to be of the erotic kind. Think you can do it old man?" snarked Dionysus, quickly becoming annoyed with the lazy Dream God who wanted to repeatedly ask questions for no apparent reason

"I can do it milord." Said Morpheus, interrupting Dionysus's mental rant about lazy Gods and too many questions

"Good, I look forward to working with you." with that, they started planning the types of things that would happen and how often to send Percy the dreams. This was going to be entertaining Dionysus thought with a devilishly sinful smirk.

**AN: Sorry about it being ages. I lost interest in some of my stories and have mind blocks in others. I could really use some ideas to help me get out of these mind blocks. When I don't update for a while this is normally the case…tell me if you liked this chapter. I want to finish my current stories before I move on to writing more. R&R please!**


End file.
